Pretear: The After Math
by The Complete Works of Maya
Summary: Takes Place after the series ends however its a au were the only people who know know about the pretear are the knights, Mawat and Takako its basically a highschool and romance fic HXH SXT MX? it jsut goes into thier lives after the events. Please RandR


Forward Note: Here are some things you need to know before you start to read. I made Takako 18 and she had only been princess of Disaster for two years and she is a senior at Himeno's high school and is very liked by the students. Also Himeno's parents and Mayuane do not know about her being pretear other than that is follows the anime.  
Chapter 1: Confessions Under The Disco Ball Hayate walked out of the gate from Leafina and into the Awayuki residence. He looked around for Himeno when she suddenly grabbed his arm. 

"Hayate!" She yelled loudly. "How are you."

Hayate let out a small smile and tried to get her to let go. After several failed attempts he stopped trying to get her off.

"I'm fine Tulip Head. Aren't you suppose to be in school."

Himeno laughed. "I have..." Himeno looked at her watch and let out a wail. "Oh shit I got to go. I am going to be late."

Himeno started running and then looked back and waved. "Bye Hayate."

She yelled and continued running towards school. On her way she managed to bump right into a stop sign. Himeno feel to the ground with a loud thud. Himeno shook her head a few times and let out a sigh.

"Now I know I am going to be late." She said to herself. Himeno got up and noticed someone in a car honking at her. Himeno looked into the car and Saw Sasame driving it and Takako in the passenger seat.

"Hey!" Himeno said smiling. "Can I get a ride?"

Takako started cracking up. "But it was so amusing seeing you bump into things. I would like to see some more."

Himeno frowned giving Takako a dirty look. Takako stopped laughing and just grinned while Sasame unlocked the door letting Himeno in.

After about five minutes they arrived to the school. Himeno thanked Sasame and got out of the car and walked over to the main entrance were her stepsister Mawata was sitting.

"Hey Maw, what's up?"

Himeno smiled ear to ear at Mawata. Mawata turned to Himeno and gave a light smile. "Oh not much just thinking that's all."

Himeno nodded as Takako came around from the side of Himeno and sat next to Mawata on the steps.

"So Mawata are you going to the dance on Friday?"

Mawata looked over to Takako with a small smile on her face.

"No I'm not I hate those type of things."

Takako gave a fake pained expression.

"How could you hate home coming dance. It's the best dance of the year besides the prom. You just got to go."

Mawata smile faded as she let out a sigh.

"No I just don't want to."

Before Takako could protest any further Mawata got up and went into the building. Takako looked over to Himeno.

"Why doesn't she want to go?"

Himeno shrugged.

"I don't know maybe the same reason I am not going?"

Takako faked a gasp.

"What you aren't going ether?" Himeno nodded as Takako continued to talk. "But why..."

Himeno sighed.  
"Two reasons. One everyone besides you and Mawata hate me in this school and two I have no date."

Takako laughed and smiled.

"Oh silly Himeno you can bring people from outside of school."

Himeno rolled her eyes.

"I know that but I don't have anyone I can take"  
Takako playfully slapped Himeno. "Yes you do and it begins with a Hay and ends with a Te."

Himeno thought about it and when she caught on began to laugh.

"Hayate yea right. He isn't interested in me and besides he's 22 why would he want to go to a high school dance."

"Because he'd be with you. Come on just ask him, if he says no I'll let you take Sasame."

Himeno arched an eyebrow.

"You'd let me take your boyfriend?"

Takako nodded.

"Yea but it's not going to happen because Hayate is going to say yes."

Himeno smirked.

"All right it's a deal I'll ask but he is going to say no I and then I am going to have your boy friend all to myself for an entire night."

Takako laughed.

"If you think so."

DING! The final bell rang signaling that the two girls were late. Himeno let out a loud huff.

"Oh great! Now I am late and the teacher is going to tear me apart."

Not even saying good bye to Takako Himeno ran into the building and into her homeroom. The teacher Ms. Yagosogi looked at Himeno from over her shoulder at Himeno with Grimace.

"Why must you all ways be late? What were you doing?"

Himeno sighed.

"I was discussing something with my friend Takako."

Ms. Yagosogi laughed.

"Like Takako James is going to spend any time talking to a little girl who has a dirty pervert farther using Ms. Natsue for her money."

Himeno stood up angrily.

"That's not true, there deeply in love he is not using her for her money so shut up!"

Himeno's every word was filled with venom. She felt her anger peek and she became twisted in her own spite.

"How dare you brat. GO outside and don't come back in until you learn some manners"  
Himeno frowned.

"FINE!"

She yelled and went outside slamming the door. Just fine She thought to herself while standing outside so everyone could look at her thinking she did something wrong. After the last bell rang Himeno went to her locker and put her books into her bag. She then started walking home until Mawata caught up to her.

"Hello Himeno."

Himeno smiled.

"Hey Mawata guess what I might be going to the dance after all its part of Takako's convolutions."

Mawata raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon me?"

Himeno laughed.

"Well she said if I ask Hayate and he says no I can take Sasame."

Mawata cringed at Sesame's name but quickly hid all emotion.

"Well that's good. Do you mind if I walk home with you?"

"Of course I don't."

The two girls started walking to the Awayuki household. The got they're in about a half an hour. Himeno went to open the door but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing, no time to go in you have to ask Hayate."

Himeno turned around to see Takako standing right next to her.

"I'll ask him you just can't rush these things."

Mawata looked at them strangely.

"So I herd if Hayate turns Himeno down she gets to take Sasame."

Takako nodded.

"Yea but like I told Himeno it ain't going to happen and oh look hear comes Hayate, come on Mawata lets go inside."

Takako grabbed Mawata's arm and literally dragged her into the kitchen. Hayate stopped a few feet away from Himeno.

"Were are those two off in such a hurry."

Himeno stood on the palms of her feet and played with her hands nervously.

"I don't know, Takako most likely was helping Mawata prepare for the dance." Himeno trying not to sound sly continued. "The dance, you know the one I will probably go to, it is very important."

Hayate looked at her confused.

"What dance?"

Himeno smiled sadly.

"Oh just this home coming dance that I don't have a date to."

Hayate nodded.

"Oh."

Himeno decided it was probably best to just go in for the kill so she walked closer to him and grabbed his arm

"So Hayate do you want to go with me?"

Hayate blushed a little.

"You want me to go to a high school dance?"

Himeno looked down at the ground sadly and shuffled her feet.

"Well only if you want to, I mean Takako and Sasame will be there and I thoughts maybe you'd like to come as my date."

Hayate looked at Himeno's sad expression.

"Well although I hate the thought of being with a bunch of crazy highs school kids I'll come"  
Himeno's eyes lit up. Could it be Hayate really has thoughts for me Himeno thought smiling ear to ear now but then quickly composed her self. Or maybe he's just being nice

"Thanks Hayate a really appreciate you doing this for me."

Hayate nodded and let out a small smile and walked away not even saying bye. Himeno dazed now walked into the Awayuki kitchen smiling. Mawata looked over to her stepsister with an arched eyebrow.

"What are you so happy about?"

Takako gave a knowing look.

"He said yes didn't he"  
Himeno looked over to Takako and nodded.

"Mhm he said yes."

Mawata was happy for her sister but felt sad that she had no one special in her life. Mawata shock off her bad thoughts in her head and congratulated Himeno.

"I'm glade it worked out."

Takako smirked.

"First the dance, then the kiss, then the wedding and then the little Himenos and Hayates walking around the house."

Himeno blushed.

"I doubt it's going to be that serious. I mean come now it's just a dance."

Takako laughed.

"Just a dance! Just a dance, this dance is the dance of destiny so you know what we got to do."

Himeno rolled her eyes.

"What?"

Takako smirked.

"Go shopping for your outfit."

Before Himeno could even protest Takako grabbed both Himeno and Mawata's hands and took off towards the direction of the mall.  
It was seven at night and Hayate had just gotten off of work. He got into his blue sports car and headed towards his apartment in West Tokyo but decided to stop over Sesame's first. He got to the small ranch house that Sasame lived in. After about a minute, the white haired knight of sound came into the doorway.

"Oh hello Hayate."

Sasame smiled sweetly. As Hayate made his way into the house sitting on the sofa.

"Sasame I am going on a date, an actually date not only that but I actually lo... like the girl I am going on a date with."

Sasame smirked.

"You mean Himeno right."

Hayate blushed and nodded.

"Were are you taking her?"

Sasame asked.

"A school dance, you know the one you are taking Takako to."

Sasame laughed and patted his friend and fellow knight on the back. Hayate looked at him strangely.

"What?"

Hayate said angrily. Sasame chuckled.

"Nothing, nothing it's just that you must really love her if you'd go to a high school dance to make her happy."

Hayate turned redder than an apple.

"Yea well, any how were is Takako she is usually all ways here."

Sasame scratched his head.

"I don't know when I picked her up she had me drop her off at Himeno's house and I haven't seen her since. Oh well I guess I'll see her later."

"Oh well I better go, oh and by the way."

Hayate blushed a little.

"Could you help me make the dance special for Himeno."

Sasame smiled.

"Of course."

Hayate gave Sasame a warm smile and then went outside to his car.  
Friday morning Himeno was awaken by her loud alarm clock ringing. Himeno jumped out of bed and stretched her arms. The day before the night of the dance.

Himeno grabbed her uniform and went into the bathroom to get ready. When she was done getting ready she went down stairs and sat down for breakfast falling into the seat or in other words, Paper. Obviously Mayuane never gives up.

Mr. Tanaka put a new chair in its place and Himeno took her seat and began eating ignoring everyone. Mawata came and joined everyone taking her seat next to Mayuane. Mayuane totally ignored her sister and turned to her mother.

"Mother I have this great date for the school dance. His name is Lee Yiki and he is a collage student in a fraternity and every thing"  
Natsue nodded and smiled.

"That's wonderful dear." Natsue turned to Himeno. "I suppose you will be going by yourself."

Himeno looked up at her stepmother.

"Actually mother no I am going with someone."

Mayuane laughed.

"Right, if you are going with someone he is even stupider and uglier than you."

Himeno frowned.

"He is not stupid or ugly and you will just see when I show up at the dance with him."

Himeno turned to her father and stepmother.

"Excuse me."

She bowed her head and stormed out the door. Himeno still steamed bumped right into Hayate. Himeno dusted her self off and looked up at Hayate.

"Sorry."

She said in a monotone voice and continued walking until Hayate grabbed her arm.

"What's time do you want me to pick you up tonight?"

Himeno turned to him.

"Well the dance start at eight so how about seven thirty."

Hayate nodded.

"Ok seven thirty it is."

Hayate let go of Himeno's arm and she walked off to school awaiting the malicious acts and teasing of Mayuane and her friends.  
-  
After a rough day in school Himeno walked into her house were Takako was already sitting down hold a purple box. Himeno looked at her friend strangely.

"Um...what's in the box?"

Takako smiled.

"Beauty supplies of course."

Takako grabbed Himeno's hand and took her up stairs and sat her down on a chair.

"Now I got to do your hair, eyebrows and make up all before seven so I'll be gone when your lover boy gets here"  
"Well I don't really wear make up."

Takako smiled.

"Well you are going to now."

Takako took out some supplies and began to work on Himeno. At about 6:45 Himeno had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and crimped in the back. She was wearing baby blue eye shadow and a light shade of pink lip-gloss. She was wearing a blue denim skirt that was about an inch away from her knees and a pink halter top with pink ankle boots. As for jewelry she was wearing a pair of pink hopes accompanied by a blue choker with an H on it. Himeno looked her self over in the mirror and smiled. She then hugged Takako.

"Thank you."

Takako smiled.

"Your welcome, I better get going I'll see you and Hayate at the dance."

Takako made her exist as Himeno sat down on her bed thinking. Hopping that the date she was about to go on would be the chance she got to show Hayate her true feelings. Himeno sat down thinking for about a half an hour until Mr. Tanaka came knocking on her door. Himeno snapped out of her daze and opened her bed room door.  
She gave a light smile to Mr. Tanaka.

"Hello."

Tanaka bowed.

"A young man by the name of Hayate said he is here to take you to the dance."

Himeno jumped up and then hugged Tanaka.

"Oh yes he's here."

Himeno started running down the stairs but then remembered her edict and walked slowly until she reached the bottom of the steps were Hayate was standing holding orange tulips. Himeno smiled slightly.

"Hello Hayate."

Hayate turned around and his mouth dropped when he saw Himeno. He was at a complete lose for words. He just put out the flowers so Himeno could reach. Himeno took them and blushed.

"Oh how radiant."

Hayate looked at Himeno confused. She never used words like radiant. Is my little Tulip Head feeling all right He thought.

"You look nice Tulip head."

Himeno smiled.

"Why thank you Hayate. I am going to put the lovely flowers in water and then we can go."

Himeno walked leaving a confused Hayate behind. While Himeno was out of the room Kuruo walked and looked at Hayate.

"What are you doing here you aren't working right now?"

"Oh I am just escorting Himeno to a dance."

Hayate nervously answered. Kuruo looked mad to say the least.

"My daughter is only 16 you are in your twenties it's just not right."

"I well..."

Hayate was cut off by Himeno stepping up to him and latching her arm on his.

"Are you ready Hayate?"

Hayate nodded hopping Kuruo wouldn't say anything else. Well it wasn't poor Hayate's day.

"Himeno Harris Awayuki who do you think you are going out with someone his age with out even telling me."

Himeno looked at her father-standing firm.

"It's just a dance."

"Well you aren't going."

Himeno frowned but then it quickly turned into a smirk.

"Like hell I ain't if you and _mother_, don't act like parents you wont be treated as them. Come on Hayate."

Himeno walked out the door followed by Hayate. Hayate unlocked his blue sports car and let Himeno in the passenger seat. Himeno sat down and put her seatbelt on and Hayate drove off. The got to the dance a little after eight o clock. Himeno held Hayate's arm and the two walked into the building. All the girls and a few guys were whispering and Himeno know it but was too happy to care. One girl went up to Himeno smirking.

"Well, well, well how did trash like you get this handsome guy to go out with you. How much did daddy pay him?"

The girl said. Himeno about to give the girl a tong lashing remember that tonight she had to impress Hayate.

"Well it just so happens that Hayate is a close friend of mine who didn't want me going to the dance by myself and my father didn't pay him anything."

The girl laughed and walked away. Hayate turned to Himeno.

"Himeno you've been acting strange are you all right."

Himeno nodded as the song Dangerously In Love With You came on.

Himeno blushed a little and made circle in the ground with her feet.

"Well since this is a dance would you like to um...I dunno dance."

Hayate smiled and reached out his hand as they began to slow dance to the song. Hayate looked into Himeno's hazel eyes and smiled a warm smile. Oh how he loves those eye. But he noticed there was confusing in them.

"Are you all right."

Himeno smiled.

"Yes of...Oh damn."

Hayate looked confused but noticed a group of girls were coming up to them one of them being Mayuane. Mayuane looked at Hayate and winked.

"You know you don't need to go out with this little girl just caz you feel sorry for her. You could go out with a really woman like me."

Himeno wanted to say something but decided against it and just stood there holding back tears.

"She is such a moron and has no manners what so ever. She eats none stop also. Were rich and it's enough to do to feed her big mouth."

Himeno was letting stray tears roll down her face now. Oh how she hated Mayuane. Himeno was about to run into the bathroom until Hayate grabbed her arm lightly and then turned to Mayuane.

"I think I can deal with Himeno's little faults."

With that Hayate led Himeno to the middle of the dance floor right under the disco ball and they began to dance. Hayate looked over to Himeno who was still crying.

"Himeno really are you ok."

Himeno looked up.

"Yea it's just that...never mind."

Hayate brushed some hair out of her face.

"Himeno I care about you a lot and I want you to be happy. Please talk to me."

"Hayate I love you."

Hayate stepped back for a minute to comprehend what Himeno had just said. Himeno getting nervous turned away until Hayate pulled her to him and gently kissed her.

"Guess what Tulip head."

He said as Himeno looked dazed.

"What?"

Hayate smiled.

"I love you two."

Mean while Sasame was holding a Video Camera.

"Did you get it."

Takako said silently.

"Oh I got it." The knight of sound said. "This is just to perfect"  
2 Be Continued An: How did you like the first chapter. I hope it was good I tried to make it long enough for you guys. Any how please read and review. Bye


End file.
